Fury Strikes Back
by SuperGTABros21
Summary: Mario and Luigi were positive that Fawful had been destroyed after his failed attempt to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. But when he makes a shocking return, sends Luigi to another dimension, and puts Mario and Yoshi at his and Bowser's mercy, is the Mushroom Kingdom safe from this maniac? Will Luigi and his new allies find a way back to the Mushroom Kingdom and defeat Fawful? R&R!
1. Chapter 1-It's a Beautiful Day!

**Sup guys? This is my first ever fanfiction, so leave reviews and comments on what needs to be worked on and stuff. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing in this fanfiction. Super Mario™ belongs to Nintendo, Wreck-It Ralph™ belongs to Disney.**

It was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds and the Paratroopas were flying high in the sky, Goombas and Koopa Troopas were walking about in the grasslands, and a certain plumber was just getting up for the day.

He was lying in his bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes, thinking about the dream he had that night.

"Mama-mia", he sighed, reminiscing about his dream, "that was an amazing dream. I was surrounded by mountains and mountains of pasta, and it all tasted soo good." At that moment, his stomach began to growl.

"Oh no, now I made myself hungry! Hmm...I wonder if Luigi's finished with breakfast..." No sooner than he had spoken, another voice called out, "Hey Mario! Time for breakfast!"

Faster than a Bullet Bil, Mario dashed from his bed and ran to the kitchen, where his brother, Luigi, was waiting for him, along with his dinosaur pal, Yoshi. "Morning Mario!" Yoshi said as their breakfast was being served.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Like a baby," he replied, while stuffing himself with pancakes, eggs and bacon. "Wow bro, this food is amazing! Guess those cooking classes really paid off, huh?"

"Yep!" Luigi replied, feeling proud. "Glad you like them."

After breakfast, the two plumbers went to get dressed in their trademark outfits: Mario with his blue overalls, red shirt and red hat with his initial on it, and Luigi with his blue overalls, green shirt and green hat with his initial on it. After collecting their hammers, they were ready for their day to begin.

"So, bro" Luigi said after getting dressed, "where are we heading today?" Mario rubbed his chin for a minute, then snapped his fingers.

"Yesterday, Peach told me there was going to be a party at the castle today. She said she'd really appriciate it if all three of us came." Yoshi jumped up and down with glee.

"Oh boy, a party! I'd love to go!"

"Count me in too!" Luigi exclaimed, just as excited as Yoshi. "Alrighty then! Next stop: Peach's Castle!" Mario said happily. "But remember," he warned, "we have to be prepared in case you-know-who decides to show up."

Luigi and Yoshi stopped their celebrating and nodded. Whenever there was an event held at the castle, there was no ruling out the possibility of Bowser, king of the Koopas, launching an attack on the castle, and kiddnaping the princess. Over the years, the brothers knew that they would have to be prepared for the unknown. And that usually lead to them traveling through many worlds fighting Bowser's minions, and then an epic showdown with the Koopa King himself that ended with him being defeated once again. Then to start the cycle all over again.

Doesn't that guy ever give up?

"Good thing we have our hammers, right big bro?" Luigi asked, pulling out his hammer.

"Right on, lil bro!" Mario replied, exposing his hammer as well. "C'mon boys! It's time to party!" With that, the three of them dashed out the front door and headed so the castle, to party-and to possibly- go on another epic adventure.


	2. Chapter 2-The Party

Princess Peach was in her castle, observing her guests. There were many Toads(since the castle was located in Toad Town), friendly Goombas and Koops Troopas, and even two allies of Mario and Luigi.

The first one was a yellow star-like creature, that took on the shape of a sphere, and was wearing shoes. It also had a star floating above its head. The second one looked more human than the star, and it had a red pillow-like head and a red cape that looked similar to a blanket. Peach instantly recognized both of them.

"Starlow? Prince Dreambert? Is that you?" she called out. Both turned at the mention of their names.

"Princess!" Starlow cheered as they walked towards her. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's lovely to see you two also!" Peach said happily. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course I would come to your party," Dreambert smiled. "It would give me a chance to visit the Mushroom Kingdom, and I must say, it looks quite lovely. Just as lovely as Pi'illo Island!"

"Why thank you Dreambert," Peach replied, happy that the leader of the Pi'illos had come to visit the Mushroom Kingdom. Not too long ago, herself, the Mario brothers, several Toads and Toadsworth had taken a vacation on the island. However, things got sour rather fast as Peach was taken into the dreamworld by Antasma, the evil bat king, who had also petrified the Pi'illos into solid Nightmare chunks within the dreamworld.

Eventually, to make things worse, Bowser had invited himself to the island, and teamed up with Antasma to steal the Dreamstone, a stone that's fuelled by happy dreams and could grant a wish. The brothers, along with Starlow and Dreambert, as well as Luigi's dreams, had defeated Antasma in the dreamworld, and then Bowser, who had powered up with the Dreamstone. After that, they were finally able to enjoy their vacation, and Pi'illo Island(along with the dreamworld) was safe.

For now.

"So anyway Peach," Starlow said, "where are the Mario brothers? You invited them, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Peach replied. "They should be arriving soon..." As if on cue, there was a knocking on the castle doors.

"Oh! That must be them!" she exclaimed, heading towards the door. Sure enough, as she opened the door, the familiar figures of the two plumbers and the dino were shown. "Mario! Luigi! Yoshi! I'm so glad you're here!" Peach said, smiling.

"Hello Princess," Mario said, while tipping his hat. Luigi did the same. "There's a couple of people who are dying to see you again," the princess said, gesturing where Starlow and Dreambert were.

"Hey Mario!" Luigi said, excited. "It's Starlow and Prince Dreambert!" "What? Who?" Yoshi asked. Starlow then noticed the trio. "Hey Dreambert! Look who showed up!" The four of them then approached the duo. "Hey Mario, Luigi, nice to see you again!" Then she noticed Yoshi. "Who's he?"

"Starlow, Dreambert," Mario introduced, "this is our dinosaur friend, Yoshi. We've been best friends for many years. He helped me rescue Luigi when we were babies from Kamek and Baby Bowser. He's also helped us in saving the Princess and the Mushroom Kingdom several times."

"Wow," Starlow replied, surprised that what stood before her, was another hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Starlow! I traveled with the bros when they got inhaled by Bowser a couple of years ago."

"Oh yeah, Mario told me about that journey," Yoshi said, then paused. "It must've been nasty being inside Bowser. Yuck!"

"I'll admit," Luigi confessed, "it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Anyway," Dreambert said, hoping to change the subject before it could go any further, "my name is Prince Dreambert. Like Starlow, I traveled with the bros not too long ago, in a quest to save my homeland, Pi'illo Island, and my people, the Pi'illos, from Antasma, the evil bat king. With the help of the brothers, we freed the Pi'illos, and stopped Antasma and Bowser from acting out their evil plan that involved the Dreamstone."

"What's a Dreamstone?" Yoshi asked, quite confused. "It's a stone that gets its power from the good dreams, and can grant wishes," Mario explained. "That's why we had to stop them because for sure, they would've used it for evil."

Before Yoshi could respond, there was a loud crash and suddenly, debris flew from everywhere. Toads and Koopas were running all over the castle, trying to escape from impending danger. The six then started to panic. "MARIO!" Luigi cried, "what's going on!" Suddenly, a familar laugh rang out and then a voice: "I HAVE FURY!" The bros and Starlow never thought they would hear that dimented laugh again. They couldn't believe it.

He was back.


	3. Chapter 3-Vanquished!

"Is that...?" Starlow asked.

"It can't be," Luigi said, visibly shocked.

"I'm afraid so," Mario said, scowling. The perpetrator floated over to them on his circular hoverboard. He was a beanish humanoid creature with a red cape, swirled glasses, green skin, and had a wide grin across his face.

"Fawful!" the trio shouted out at the creature. He started to laugh again. "That's right! Fawful is back for his revenge, which will be the mustard of your doom!" He then produced a ray-gun looking thing from his cape.

"Who is that creature that speaks of this revenge?" Dreambert asked the group.

"Fawful," Mario started to explain. "While Luigi, Starlow and I were inside Bowser, Fawful tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom with the help of a magical artifact of pure evil: the Dark Star"

"And Fawful would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for the red and green moustaches which I have fury with like a spoilled child of brattiness who has fury at his mother of stupidity!" Fawful shouted at them, clearly annoyed.

"He uses odd metaphors," Dreambert pointed out, a little taken aback at Fawful's weird speech.

"Hey you! Red creature of the fluffiness! Have with the up shutting!" Fawful yelled at Dreambert.

"What I don't understand," Peach started to say, 'was how he returned. Mario, you saw him blow up, did you not?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm just as confused as you are, Princess," Mario answered, shrugging.

"Fawful has had enough of this conversation of stupidness! Fawful will destory you fink-rats!" he yelled out, pointing his ray gun at the group. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bowser, in his Koopa Clown Car, burst into the castle, and prepared to kidnap the princess, when he noticed Fawful.

"WHAT?" Bowser exclaimed, shocked at the mad bean's return."How'd this joker get in the picture?"

"We're just as surprised as you are Bowser," Starlow replied in a bitter tone.

"Ah, here is the King of Stupidness! I take it you've come to bask in the glory of Fawful?" Fawful asked the Koopa King. Bowser suddenly got angry at Fawful.

"Y-YOU? Bask in YOUR glory? Listen chump, I don't bow down to ANYONE! I'm the supreme Koopa King! I expect everyone to bask in MY glory, not some stupid bean that talks funny, attempted to take over MY kingdom and MY castle! Don't expect me to serve you, or even team up with you!" Bowser roared at Fawful, clearly still angry about what happened several years ago.

"I say to you Koopa King, wait! Fawful has a proposition for you," Fawful answered the angry king. "What if we had of the teaming up, and then the taking over the of kingdom that is Mushroom?"

"Are you deaf baldy, I just said I'd NEVER TEAM UP WITH YOU," Bowser growled.

"I may not be as smart as you, Fawful," Dreambert said, "but it's clear that Bowser would not enjoy teaming up with the likes of you".

"But," Fawful continued, "what if Fawful said that if the King of Beefiness was to team up with Fawful, he can have the pleasure of kidnaping the Mushroom princess? Bowser froze in his tracks. He really didn't like it when other villains kidnapped the princess, but when villains offerered him to kidnap her, well, that made things better. There was one thing that had to be set straight...

"Listen shorty, I'll only team up with you because I can capture the princess and take over the world but remember this: if you EVER betray me and take over my castle and minions, you will receive a first class pounding from yours truly," Bowser warned, smoke coming from his nostrils. "Understood?"

"Fawful has the understanding, king of intimidatingness," Fawful replied, taken aback just a bit.

"First order of business," Bowser began, piloting the Clown Car over the Princess' "Take the princess!" Peach screamed and started to run, but Bowser scooped her into the Car.

"Can't outrun me Princess!" Bowser laughed.

"Help me!" Peach cried as Bowser flew back to Fawful and his hoverboard.

"Peach!" Mario and the others yelled, distraught at the sight of the princess possibly in danger.

"Alright shorty," Bowser commanded Fawful, "take out the Super Loser Bros." He pointed to Luigi. "Start with Green 'Stache first!"

"As you wish, Koopa King," Fawful obliged, his ray gun pointed right at Luigi, who was paralyzed with fear. "Luigi!" Starlow shouted as Fawful fired. "Look out!" But it was too late. The blast hit Luigi right in his chest as he collapsed on the marble castle floors.

"Bro!" Mario cried, rushing to Luigi. Angry, he turned to Fawful. What did you do to my brother Fawful?!" Fawful laughed. "Thanks to Fawful's superior knowledge, he was able to create a ray gun of doom that can make bratty plumbers who ruin Fawful's plans sleep like big stupid babies that they are!" He then pointed the ray gun at Mario. "And this one is for you, red moustache of stupidity!"

Mario was able to dodge the blast and ran straight towards the evil duo. He jumped onto Fawful's hoverboard and landed right beside Fawful himself. "Curses! Red moustache idiot escaped from Fawful's ray of doom! But he won't hide from Fawful forever!" Fawful yelled. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. And when he turned his head, he received a punch, square in the face, making him stumble on the hoverboard. He then realized it was Mario who hit him.

"Fawful has fury for the wrecking of his glasses!" Do you know how many Mushroom coins Fawful spent on these? Fawful's glasses were one of a kind-Ahhhhhh!" Fawful was lamenting about his ruined glasses before falling off his hoverboard. Fortunately, since it wasn't too high off the ground, he wasn't seriously injured. But he was angry.

"Now it's your turn Bowser!" Mario exclaimed. He was about to leap from the hoverboard and jump on Bowser's head when-

"Not. So. Fast," Fawful exclaimed, in a dark tone. "Mario!" Dreambert yelled. "He has put Yoshi in an unconscious state!" Mario looked over, and sure enough, Yoshi was lying on the ground, with Fawful standing over him, pointing his ray gun at him.

"One more step moustache of red," Fawful warned, "and the bald creature of green will enter an eternal sleep." Mario stopped. He didn't want to see his best friend get a game over because of him. Reluctantly, he fell to his knees, forced to obey the evil duo.

"Excellent work, short stuff," Bowser said to Fawful. "Now get Mario and Dino-breath in the Clown Car; we've got work to do." Starlow and Dreambert could only watch in horror as Fawful pressed a button on his ray gun, that levitated Yoshi and Mario, and dumped them in the KCC. "Oh no!" they both yelled.

"What should Fawful do with the moustache of green?" Fawful asked Bowser.

"Hmm...he's too much of a wimp to save his stupid brother, but in case he does, let's just dump him in another dimension to ensure he doesn't cause any trouble," Bowser instructed Fawful.

"The Koopa King has spoken!" Fawful obeyed, pressing another button on his blaster, and blasted Luigi, who disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wimpy moustache of green can no longer interfere with Fawful's master plan!" A fireball was launched at him, barely missing. "Our plan."

"That's right! And don't forget it!" Bowser shouted, while Fawful reboarded his hoverboard. "Now let's get outta this crummy castle and head over to Dark Land, where we can set up our awesome plan!" With that, the two villains, with the princess and two of the Mushroom Kingdom heroes made their escape, leaving Starlow and Dreambert in shock and sadness.

"What are we gonna do Dreambert?" Starlow asked the Pi'llo prince. He only shook his head. "I am afraid there is nothing we can do at this moment. If we try to save the princess ourselves, Bowser and Fawful will surely imprison us. I only hope that Luigi will be able to find his way back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Starlow could only sigh and agree with the prince, yet the same question ran through both of their minds:

Where was Luigi?


	4. Chapter 4- Mystery Man

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I bet you've been dying to know where poor Luigi has ended up. Well, wait no more! Here's Chapter 4. Expect a new chapter probably each Friday and/or Saturday from now on. Ok enough babbling, let's start reading!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing: sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. I may upload an additional chapter tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario™ and Wreck-It Ralph™. They belong to their respective companies.**

"Ok everyone! The arcade's closed for the long weekend! Time to relax and have fun!" a small girl shouted out.

In the video game world of Sugar Rush, the races had ended for the weekend. The racers parked their karts and headed over to the castle, where there was going to be a big party celebrating the game's first birthday. There was one racer, who had just finished parking her kart. She had a pink jumpsuit with a matching pink skirt, brown leggings, black boots and mint green hair. On her head was a cupcake-like helmet with a lit candle on top of it.

Her name was Candlehead. As she was walking through the Candy Forest to get to the path that lead to the castle, she heard a noise, and then saw a bright flash of light, further into the forest. "Huh? What was that?" she wondered out loud.

She ran towards where she saw the light, and what she found surprised her. It was a man, dressed in overalls, with a green shirt and a green hat with the letter "L" in its center. Candlehead also noticed that he also had a smooth moustache.

"What's someone doing in the middle of the forrest?" she wondered. "Hey!" she called out to him, but he didn't answer. "Is he sleeping?"

But then, as she thought even more, about the light, and now the mysterious man who suddenly appeared, who didn't look like was from Sugar Rush, she came to a conclusion that he must've been teleported here. But that still didn't explain why he was sleeping. Then she realized: he was unconscious.

"Ohmigosh! Mister, are you ok?" she frantically asked, only to be responded with silence once more. "I gotta get Venellope!" she squealed, rushing to get to the castle.

Inside the Sugar Rush castle, the racers were chilling out, playing games, eating candy, all that good stuff. The ruler of Sugar Rush watched and smiled as her friends and subjects enjoyed themselves. Venellope Von Schweetz was her name. She was kinda short, with black hair tied up in a ponytail with licorice, with assorted candy in her hair. She wore a blue hoodie, a brown skirt and candy-cane leggings.

As president of Sugar Rush, it was her duty to ensure the safety of her kingdom, along with her subjects. And everything was going great until-

"Venellope! Venellope! Come quick!" Candlehead yelled out. Venellope immediately ran over to her.

"What's wrong Candle?" she asked.

"While I was on my way to the castle, I saw this bright flash of light in the Candy Forest, and when I went closer to it, I found a man lying down unconscious!" Tears started forming in her eyes. 'He might be hurt!" "Ok Candle, just take it easy. Go back in the Candy forest. I'll meet you there, along with Ralph." Candlehead nodded and ran back outside the castle and to the Candy Forest. In the meantime, Venellope ran outside, got her kart and sped off to Game Central Station to find her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5- A New World

**Author's Notes: Well, I kept my promise! 2 chapters in a span of 2 days. Like I said before, expect a new chapter(or two) at the end of each week. I'll try to keep it consistent, but stuff happens, you know? Anyway, here's the next chapter of Fury Strikes Back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfiction. All characters and settings belong to their respective companies (Nintendo and Disney).**

The mysterious man was still lying unconscious by the time Venellope and Ralph, a huge man with shaggy hair and overalls with a plaid shirt, met up with Candlehead in the Candy Forest.

"Has he moved at all since you first found him?" Ralph asked Candlehead. She shook her head. "Hmm, must've gotten banged up bad then," he said, concerned.

"Ralph," Venellope asked, "do you think you could carry him back to the castle and put him in a bed?"

"Sure thing Venellope!" he replied, carefully lifting the man up and throwing him over one of his huge shoulders. "Lead the way President!"

Eventually the trio returned to the castle, with the man still unconscious. They carried him upstairs, and laid him on Venellope's bed, which was big and very soft.

"There you go Mr. Moustache Man," Candlehead said. "That's much more comfortable than the forest". Then, the man began groan and twitch a bit. His eyes hadn't opened yet.

"Guys!" Venellope said, excited. "He's coming too!" Soon enough, he opened his eyes slowly. "Mama-mia," he said in a weak tone.

"My head hurts.."

Candlehead was the first to speak to him. "Mister, are you alright? We found you in the Candy Forest."

The man started to take in his surroundings. "Huh? Where am I? Is this the Mushroom Kingdom? Where's Pea-" At that moment, the man seemed to remember what had happened earlier. "Oh no! The princess got kidnapped! Fawful returned! I've gotta get back to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

He then noticed the three figures standing around him. As with most people would do, he freaked out. "Ahh! Who are you?! Where am I? What am I doing here?! Where-"

"Dude! Calm down!" Venellope instructed. "Now, first of all, could you tell us who you are?"

The man nodded, calming down a bit. "My name's Luigi, a hero of the Mushroom kingdom along with my brother, Mario."

At the mention of Mario's name, Ralph perked up suddenly. "Mario?" he asked? "You mean, the good guy Mario?"

Luigi nodded. "Hey, I think Felix knows him! I'm Ralph, Wreck-It-Ralph, from the game Fix-It-Felix Jr. I should tell him about you! By the way, where's Mario?"

Luigi's expression suddenly got mournfully. "I-I don't know," he said quietly, almost on the verge of tears. "The last thing I remembered was Princess Peach getting kidnapped." All three then got quiet at this.

"What happened?" Candlehead asked. "Oh, and my name's Candlehead!"

Luigi then told the three about what happened that morning, him, his brother and their best friend going to the castle for a party, reuniting with old friends, Fawful's return, and Bowser's unexpected appearance that tied in with Peach's kidnapping.

Candlehead was close to tears, the flame in her candle very dim. "That's awful. Do you know what happened to your brother?"

"Not a clue," Luigi said sadly, "but I think he might've been taken by Fawful and Bowser too, along with Yoshi." At the thought of his brother and best friend in mortal danger, tears formed in his eyes and he started crying. Seeing this, Candlehead jumped on the bed and gave him a big hug, feeling very sorry for the unlucky plumber.

Venellope and Ralph watched this in sadness. "Poor guy," she said quietly. "Lost in another world, without a clue if his brother is ok. Why would Bowser kidnap the princess?"

Ralph shrugged. "He said he does it for a hobby, and Mario and Luigi stop him everytime." "But who's this Fawful guy?" Venellope asked Ralph. He shook his head. "Sorry 'Nelly, I've never heard of him." He turned to Luigi, who had calmed down from his crying fit. "Hey Luigi, can you tell us more about Fawful?"

Luigi then pretty much summarized the events of Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, with Fawful causing the outbrake of Blorbs, a disease that caused many Toads to bloat and become immobile, giving Bowser a vacuum Mushroom that caused him to inhale the bros, with Starlow, and several Toads, kidnapping Peach, stealing the Dark Star, an artifact of pure evil, from Toad Town Sewers, barricading himself in Peach's Castle (which he subsequently took over), and an epic final battle with him as a bug-like crrature inside Bowser after absorbing the Dark Star's power, while Bowser took on Dark Bowser, a mix of Bowser's DNA and the dark power, on top of Peach's Castle. Both were defeated, and Fawful blew himself up in the end, trying to destory them, but everyone who was inhaled by Bowser were freed, and the heroes (and Bowser) hasn't seen Fawful again, until that day.

"That must've been scary," Ralph said, pretty shocked at that. "That guys sounds dangerous."

"So," Luigi concluded, "Fawful might be the reason I'm here. But I know one thing for sure: I gotta get back to the Mushroom Kingdom and save Mario, Yoshi, Peach and maybe the Kingdom itself. First I need a way back." He started to get sad again. "But I don't know how to get back."

"How are you gonna take on Bowser and Fawful alone?" Venellope asked the plumber. "Venellope Von Schweetz, president of Sugar Rush."

Luigi started to answer, but Candlehead cut him off. "You can't fight two villains by yourself! You might get a game over!" He realized that she was right, and he needed some help.

Sensing that the plumber would need help, Venellope stepped up. "Hey, maybe I can help you save your friends!" Ralph got wide-eyed at this. " Kid, that's not safe! You heard his story: Fawful's very dangerous and-"

"C'mon Ralphy! Luigi's in a bad situation right now! Heroes don't have a problem helping other heroes! He needs all the help he can get! And I'm going with him, no matter what!" Ralph admired her bravery. Here she was, ruler of a kingdom, willing to help out a complete stranger with saving his friends and kingdom from impending doom. He smiled at her. "Alright kid, if you really want to," he said, proud of her.

To Luigi, he said, "Hey Luigi, be careful with her, ok? She won't be familiar with Mushroom Kingdom enemies, so protect her as much as possible, alright?"

"No problem!" Luigi promised Ralph. He then turned to Candlehead, who looked kind of glum. "Hey Candlehead," he said, "wanna come too?" Immediately she perked up, and the flame on her candle grew brighter and stronger.

"Of course I wanna go!" she said, overjoyed with being able to adventure with her new friend. "This is gonna be great!"

"Just be careful with them," Ralph told Luigi. "I'd go too, but I promised Felix I'd help him out with some stuff. Speaking of which, I should probably go, he wanted me to help him repair the Niceland hotel. Apperently a Cy-Bug somehow got into our game last night and damaged the hotel. I'll come by with him tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow then," Luigi said goodbye to Ralph as he walked out of the room. "Bye Ralph!" Venellope and Candlehead called out.

"Catch you guys later!" he called back from down the hall.

"Hello?" a new voice called out, startling the three left in the room. "Venellope? Are you in there?"

"Yeah I'm in here!" she responded. "Come on in." The figure then entered the room. Much to Luigi's surprise, it wasn't a human, but a fox.

A fox that he was familiar with.


	6. Chapter 6- A Familar Friend

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient this past week! I decided to throw Tails in the story because why not, you get me? Sonic will be appearing in this story, but he won't be traveling with Luigi. So without any more interruptions, here is chapter 6!**

**Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, etc belong to Nintendo**

**Ralph, Vanellope, Candlehead belong to Disney**

**Sonic & Tails belong to Sega**

The fox entered Vanellope's room. "I'm done with that loudspeaker amplifier that you wanted," he said to Venellope, who smiled at him.

"Nice work Tails! Feel free to hang out at the castle for a bit."

"Sweet, thanks!" Tails replied, ready to leave when he saw a familiar face.

"Luigi, is that you?" he asked the plumber, with wide eyes. "Tails?" Luigi asked, jumping off the bed, getting a better look at the fox.

Orange fur, white belly, gloves, two tails (hence his nickname). "It is you!" he exclaimed, going towards his friend.

"Hey Luigi!" Tails replied, equally happy to see Luigi. "How'd you end up in Sugar Rush?" Luigi sighed, and with help from Venellope and Candlehead, explained to Tails what had happened in the Mushroom Kingdom, Fawful's return, and how Mario and Yoshi could be in danger.

Tails was pretty shaken at the news. "Wow", he finally said, after a while. "Peach's Castle was attacked by not only Bowser, but a crazy mad man too! Now the Mushroom Kingdom is in danger for sure!" He then thought for a while. "I can build you a portal to get to the Mushroom Kingdom, but it won't be ready until tomorrow night. Is that ok?"

Luigi was delighted at this. "You'd do that? Thanks-a so much Tails!" he said, very enthusiastic and happy that his fox friend was here to help him.

"I'll get started right away...after I win the cola chug downstairs!" he said, rushing out of the room and participated in said event after hearing chants of "chug! Chug! Chug!".

"Oh! That reminds me!" Venellope turned to Luigi. "I bet you must be starving after all of this. You want something to eat? Luigi nodded enthusiastically.

"You got any Mushrooms?"

"Actually, I do. Ralph gave them to me a couple days ago. Said I might like them." She pulled one out from her hoodie pocket. "I didn't really like the taste," she said, tossing it to Luigi, "but since you're from the Mushroom Kingdom, it should hit the spot!" Luigi gratefully took the Mushroom, and tossed it in his mouth. Instantly, he felt stronger, and had more energy than he did hours ago.

"Yahoo!" he said, satisfied. "Thanks Venellope!" She smilled at him.

"No problem," she responded, happy that those Mushrooms wouldn't go to waste. She began to yawn. "Oh boy, what a long day! If we're going on an adventure, we'll need plenty of sleep. Luigi, you're more than welcome to sleep in the castle for tonight." Her eyes lit up for a second. "In fact, everyone should sleep here tonight. It'll be a sleepover party!"

"Yay!" Candlehead squealed. "A sleepover!"

"I'll go tell the others," Venellope said, walking to the door. "Meanwhile Luigi, you get some sleep-" A soft snoring sound could be heard. She turned to Candlehead. "He's asleep, isn't he?"

"After you mentioned sleep, he was out like a light," Candlehead answered, smirking a bit. "Let's party downstairs so we don't wake him up."

"Good idea," Venellope said, walking towards the door. "C'mon Candle, let's party!"

"Coming!" she said going towards the door. She paused, and looked back at the sleeping Luigi. She smiled. "Goodnight, Luigi," she said quietly, then headed out the door and followed Venellope back downstairs, where Tails was chugging a huge bottle of Cola, and wasn't slowing down. Along with Venellope, she sat down to watch the show, which would probably get messy soon.


	7. Chapter 7-Bowser's Peril

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update last night. The site was being stupid and didn't let me update. So here's the next chapter for you guys. Also, I have a slight problem: I'm thinking of writing a sequel to Fury Strikes Back. PM me or leave a review about what the plot could be, since I'm kinda stuck on ideas :P well I'm out for another week. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Mario, Luigi etc : Nintendo**

**Vanellope, Candlehead etc : Disney**

**Tails : Sega**

"Ow...I have a pounding headache," Mario groaned.

The last thing he remembered was being levitated by Fawful's blaster (which subsequently also knocked him out), and being dumped in the Koopa Clown Car. Then he remembered something else...

"Yoshi!" he exclaimed in shock, remembering what Fawful did to his Dino friend. He frantically looked around his cell for him, but found nothing.

"Looking for your dumb dino, plumber?" a voice said, startling Mario. He looked up, and saw a young Koopa who looked almost exactly like Bowser, except that he had his hair in a ponytail and had a bib with a fang drawn all over it. It was none other than Bowser Jr, son of the Koopa King himself.

"Junior?" Mario asked. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You're at my dad's castle, linguine breath!" the young Koopa prince said to Mario. "And as for me, Papa told me to check on you to make sure you didn't escape!"

"Where's Yoshi?" the plumber demanded.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" Junior said, snapping his fingers. Then he whistled. " C'mere Yoshi!" A figure stepped out from the shadows of the dungeon with heavy steps. Mario's eyes sudden widened when he saw the figure. It was Yoshi, but he looked different. His eyes were swirled, like Fawful's glasses. He had a big grin with pearly white teeth, like Fawful(although he still retained his long sticky tongue). Finally, he was wearing a helmet that looked very similar to Fawful's heagear (which was destroyed in Bowser's Inside Story), and his saddle had a picture of Fawful on it. Mario gasped when he realized what had happened to Yoshi. He had been Fawful-lized.

"That's not all I have," Bowser Jr continued, snapping his fingers again. Then came another friend that Mario was quite familiar with-two actually.

"Oh no..." he said, in shock and horror.

"Have fun!" Junior taunted, before leaving Mario with the three figures.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's throne room, the Koopa King was talking to his most trusted advisor. Kamek, a Magikoopa that wore glasses, a blue robe and a hat with a white border on the bottom.

"If we want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom Your Awesomeness," Kamek was saying, "we must have the most elite troops in the castle trained day in and day out."

Bowser nodded at this. "I agree, Kamek."

He continued, "Even though we got rid of the Mario Bros, we must be wary of other heros, should they learn of our plans."

"Ha! Highly doubt that," Bowser laughed. "Mario's in the dungeon and Green 'Stache's...well I don't know, and I don't care! What could possiblly go wrong?"

"King Koopa!" Fawful shouted as he ran into the throne room. "I have the uneasiness!"

"What's the problem shorty?" Bowser asked, standing up from his throne. Fawful ran up to Bowser and motioned him to bend down. He then whispered in his ear. Bowser's eyes got wide.

"WHAT?!"

"What's the matter, Your Gnarliness?" Kamek asked, walking to the duo.

"I gotta see this for myself. Lead the way short stuff! C'mon Kamek, grab your broom and follow us," Bowser instructed, as he followed Fawful out the throne room. He obeyed, and soon followed the Koopa King, curious to see what was happening.

In the Sugar Rush castle, Venellope, along with Sour Bill, a green gumball with jellybean-like feet and arms(that were detached from his body) and Candlehead were cleaning the castle after last night's sleepover party. As predicted, Tails would soon throw up after drinking too much Cola in such a short amount of time. He was fine now, and was currently in another room, working on several devices for Luigi's adventure, which he said he wouldn't reveal until later that day.

"Oh man! We've been cleaning for a while. Let's take a break," Vanellope suggested. The other two nodded.

"A break would be nice," Sour Bill said in his normal monotonous tone.

"How's Luigi?" Candlehead asked the president. She shook her said.

"Can't say Candle. We've been pretty busy for hours. I'll go check up on him," she replied, heading towards the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute!" Candlehead then turned to Sour Bill.

"So Sour Bill," she started to say, 'how's it like being Venellope's advisor?

"Lovely...just lovely", he answered.


	8. Chapter 8-Homesick

**Author's Notes: Well, another week done, another chapter uploaded! I swear, the week went by so fast... Anyway, in this chapter, it looks like ol' Luigi is on his way back home with his new allies. What about Mario? Is he ok? What about those two he saw in the dungeon? Who are they? All that will be covered in the next chapter, so be patient :P. Peace out, gone for another week!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to their rightful companies.**

As Venellope was going up the stairs, she could hear a sobbing noise coming from her room. As she approached her room and opened the door, she saw Luigi siting on the edge of the bed crying, with a picture in his hand.

"Luigi?" she asked in a gentle tone. He looked up at the sound of her voice and stopped crying. "Oh, hi Venellope," he answered back, tears still in his eyes. She approached him slowly, then sat down on the bed with him. She was then able to take a look at the picture.

It was a picture of Luigi, along with a similarly dressed plumber who wore red, which she assumed to be Mario, and a green dinosaur-like creature with a saddle, who she guessed was Yoshi. All three of them were smiling, and looked like they were having a good time. Venellope then realized why he was crying.

"You miss them...don't you?" she asked Luigi, who had started crying again.

"Uh-huh," he said between sobs. He took several deep breaths before continuing. "This was our vacation on Yoshi's Island several weeks ago. We had so much-a fun racing with the Yoshi's and having a contest with them to see who could eat the most fruit." He smiled. "Mario can sure eat a lot, he was able to beat several Yoshis before the Yoshi Chief totally dominated him in the last round. Never in my life have I seen a Yoshi eat-a so much in one sitting! He was practically a bloated Cheep-Cheep with legs!" He started laughing at this, and Venellope also started laughing at his story. "Mario got pretty fat too, we had to roll him to the Yoshi Gym and Spa and put him on a treadmill. Mom always warned him to not eat too much or he'd get fat."

Venellope laughed at that, then asked, "So Luigi, what do you guys do in the Mushroom Kingdom, when you're not on an adventure?"

He thought for a moment. "Well we have tennis matches, golf tournaments, kart racing-"

"Kart racing?" Venellope asked with excitement. "That's awesome! This whole game's kart racing, if you didn't notice before but wow!"

Luigi explained the basics of Mario Kart, like using items to get in first, kart customization (which recently started) and the dreaded Rainbow Road.

"Rainbow Road?" Vanellope asked

"Yep. It's the hardest track in the tournament. It looks colourful, but it's very dangerous. Racers fall off every race. And I bet Lakitu's getting rich off of this all the time. He's the track marshal, and every time you fall off a track, he'll save you, but charges 2-3 coins each time."

"That sounds like a good job don't you think?" Venellope asked while smirking.

Before Luigi could respond, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Vanellope called out.

"It's Tails," came the response. She immediately jumped off the bed and opened the door, and sure enough, stood Tails with several devices in his hand.

"Hey you two!" Tails greeted with a smile. "I got some things to show you," he added, placing the gadgets on the bed.

He turned his attention to 3 watches. "These are Wristwatch Communicators," he explained. "With these, you'll be able to contact other people who have them by typing their names in the search menu. If their names check in the database, they'll automatically be added to your contacts." He frowned for a minute. "I gave one to Sonic and Amy when they went to Peach's party in the Mushroom Kingdom, but I haven't heard anything from them since yesterday.."

"Oh no...Bowser..." Luigi gasped. "No doubt they probably tried to stop him and Fawful but got captured."

"Please Luigi," Tails pleaded, "find them and rescue them. Sonic's like a brother to me and I don't wanna lose him and Amy to a tyrant like Bowser and a mad man like Fawful."

Luigi nodded at the young fox. "Don't worry Tails, we'll get them back! Why don't you come with us? We'll need all the help we can get!"

"Really? I'd love to go on an adventure!" Tails cheered. He jumped up and down in excitement. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"This is great!" Vanellope said, equally as excited. "Tails is coming with us!" She jumped off the bed, ran out the door and started to run downstairs. "I'm gonna tell Candlehead!"

"Wow, she seems excited," Luigi observed as she ran out. "Anyways, Tails, what else you got?"

"Hmm...oh yeah!" he said, pointing to another device. "That's the Antidote Ray Gun. If you or anyone else gets cursed by a magical creature, poisoned, etc, one blast of that and you'll be back to normal." Luigi examined the gun for a bit.

"Wow, nice," he said, pretty impressed with it"

Finally, Tails pointed to a radar-like device, with a bunch of buttons. "This is the Prowler-Tracker 3000. In case we have to find several artifacts scattered all over the Mushroom Kingdom, we'll be able to track them down no matter what!" He sweat dropped. "But we'll have to find the first one on our own, before the tracker can help us." Luigi groaned at this. "Don't worry, at this rate it seems unlikely that that'll happen." He put all the gadgets in a bag, then handed them to Luigi.

"Thanks Tails!" he said with gratitude, before storing the bag in his overalls. "So is the portal ready?"

"Yep!" Tails smiled. "It's in front of the castle. C'mon, let's go!" With that, the fox left the room, with the plumber following right behind him.


	9. Chapter 9-Robbery in Star Hill

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update last night. The site was being stupid and didn't let me update. So here's the next chapter for you guys. Also, I have a slight problem: I'm thinking of writing a sequel to Fury Strikes Back. PM me or leave a review about what the plot could be, since I'm kinda stuck on ideas :P well I'm out for another week. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Mario, Luigi etc : Nintendo**

**Vanellope, Candlehead etc : Disney**

**Tails : Sega**

"Ow...I have a pounding headache," Mario groaned.

The last thing he remembered was being levitated by Fawful's blaster (which subsequently also knocked him out), and being dumped in the Koopa Clown Car. Then he remembered something else...

"Yoshi!" he exclaimed in shock, remembering what Fawful did to his Dino friend. He frantically looked around his cell for him, but found nothing.

"Looking for your dumb dino, plumber?" a voice said, startling Mario. He looked up, and saw a young Koopa who looked almost exactly like Bowser, except that he had his hair in a ponytail and had a bib with a fang drawn all over it. It was none other than Bowser Jr, son of the Koopa King himself.

"Junior?" Mario asked. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You're at my dad's castle, linguine breath!" the young Koopa prince said to Mario. "And as for me, Papa told me to check on you to make sure you didn't escape!"

"Where's Yoshi?" the plumber demanded.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" Junior said, snapping his fingers. Then he whistled. " C'mere Yoshi!" A figure stepped out from the shadows of the dungeon with heavy steps. Mario's eyes sudden widened when he saw the figure. It was Yoshi, but he looked different. His eyes were swirled, like Fawful's glasses. He had a big grin with pearly white teeth, like Fawful(although he still retained his long sticky tongue). Finally, he was wearing a helmet that looked very similar to Fawful's heagear (which was destroyed in Bowser's Inside Story), and his saddle had a picture of Fawful on it. Mario gasped when he realized what had happened to Yoshi. He had been Fawful-lized.

"That's not all I have," Bowser Jr continued, snapping his fingers again. Then came another friend that Mario was quite familiar with-two actually.

"Oh no..." he said, in shock and horror.

"Have fun!" Junior taunted, before leaving Mario with the three figures.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's throne room, the Koopa King was talking to his most trusted advisor. Kamek, a Magikoopa that wore glasses, a blue robe and a hat with a white border on the bottom.

"If we want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom Your Awesomeness," Kamek was saying, "we must have the most elite troops in the castle trained day in and day out."

Bowser nodded at this. "I agree, Kamek."

He continued, "Even though we got rid of the Mario Bros, we must be wary of other heros, should they learn of our plans."

"Ha! Highly doubt that," Bowser laughed. "Mario's in the dungeon and Green 'Stache's...well I don't know, and I don't care! What could possiblly go wrong?"

"King Koopa!" Fawful shouted as he ran into the throne room. "I have the uneasiness!"

"What's the problem shorty?" Bowser asked, standing up from his throne. Fawful ran up to Bowser and motioned him to bend down. He then whispered in his ear. Bowser's eyes got wide.

"WHAT?!"

"What's the matter, Your Gnarliness?" Kamek asked, walking to the duo.

"I gotta see this for myself. Lead the way short stuff! C'mon Kamek, grab your broom and follow us," Bowser instructed, as he followed Fawful out the throne room. He obeyed, and soon followed the Koopa King, curious to see what was happening.

In the Sugar Rush castle, Venellope, along with Sour Bill, a green gumball with jellybean-like feet and arms(that were detached from his body) and Candlehead were cleaning the castle after last night's sleepover party. As predicted, Tails would soon throw up after drinking too much Cola in such a short amount of time. He was fine now, and was currently in another room, working on several devices for Luigi's adventure, which he said he wouldn't reveal until later that day.

"Oh man! We've been cleaning for a while. Let's take a break," Vanellope suggested. The other two nodded.

"A break would be nice," Sour Bill said in his normal monotonous tone.

"How's Luigi?" Candlehead asked the president. She shook her said.

"Can't say Candle. We've been pretty busy for hours. I'll go check up on him," she replied, heading towards the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute!" Candlehead then turned to Sour Bill.

"So Sour Bill," she started to say, 'how's it like being Venellope's advisor?

"Lovely...just lovely", he answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Hi guys! Sorry I couldn't update on Friday or Saturday. I've started packing for my trip to New York and there's still quite a few things left to do. I'm also unsure if I'll be able to update this weekend, since I'll be in NY at that time. But we will see how everything goes and if any luck, I'll be able to update at least once or twice on the trip. We'll be doing lots of stuff there, like seeing a Broadway show, playing at the Lincoln Centre, and working with the New York philharmonic orchestra. Won't that be exciting? :P Oh and we're visiting the Empire State building too!**

**Obviously you came to read the next chapter, not hear me ramble on about my trip :P haha. If you wanna know more about it, PM me before Thursday. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**_*All characters, settings etc belong to their rightful owners and nothing is owned by me._**

"Ok guys!" Tails said as he pushed some buttons on the Tails Teleporter 9000. "This thing is good to go!"

Luigi, Vanellope, Candlehead and Tails were all set to embark on an epic adventure. Ralph had came by to watch them leave, as well as Felix, a man probably around Mario's height with a blue cap, blue shirt and pants and a toolbelt that held a golden hammer. Ralph had filled him in about the situation, and he had came to wish the heroes good luck.

"So you guys are off, huh? Ralph asked as he and Felix walked over.

"Yep!" Vanellope smiled. "This is gonna be awesome. Too bad you can't come, Stinkbrain!"

"Sorry Vanellope," Felix smirked, "but he's gotta help me with some repairs and demolishing in our game."

"Ah don't worry Felix! We'll be fine without him. If we get into danger, we got one of the heroes in the Mushroom Kingdom to protect us!" Vanellope said as she gestured to Luigi, who had been sipping tea while sitting on the floor.

"Oh! That's reminds me," Felix said as he walked over to Luigi. "Hey Luigi, not wanting to be rude, but why weren't you and Mario at the party for the 30th anniversary of Fix-it-Felix Jr?"

"Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you," Luigi said. "Mario got sick after Wario disguised a Poison Mushroom as one of his Super Mushrooms, so I had to take care of him for a few days." He grinned. "But he promised to come to the next party!"

Felix smiled. "Well, I'll look forward to that! Anyway Luigi, Ralph told me everything about what's happening. It's awful that a brute like Bowser kidnapped Peach, Mario and Yoshi. It's even more scary that the Mushroom Kingdom might be in danger too!" He smiled. "But I know you'll be able to save your brother. They don't call you two the Super Mario Brothers for nothing!" He patted Luigi on the back. "Good luck, brother."

"Thanks Felix! Luigi said, shaking his hand. He turned to his group. "Well, you three ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Vanellope said.

"Adventure time!" Candlehead shouted out, very excited.

"We're ready if you are Luigi!" Tails said, pushing a button on the teleporter.

The four of them stood back as a purple warp hole appeared in front of them.

Before they jumped in, Venellope addressed her subjects. "Citizens of Sugar Rush, in my absence, Sour Bill will be in charge of ruling this land. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise soon. Wish us luck!"

The citizens of Sugar Rush, Ralph and Felix waved and cheered as the four heroes jumped through the warp hole, on their way to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Papa! We did it! We destroyed the Star pendant!" Bowser Jr yelled out as he and seven similar small Koopas dashed into the castle. Bowser and Kamek greeted them in the hallway.

"Well done! You've made your dad very proud," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Anyways kids, where'd you send the pieces?"

"Well we don't know where the other four went," replied Iggy, a tall skinny Koopaling with green hair, "but we personally made sure to send one to that big ghost house on the edge of Dark Land."

"Excellent work Koopalings! You know Green 'Stache's biggest fear are ghosts. So if he manages to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom, he'll be scared out of his overalls!" Bowser chuckled. At this point, it looked like nothing could stop his conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom.

And things were about to get even better.

"King of Koopaness! I have of the ulmightiest invention of fury that will make you say 'Wow!' !" Fawful shouted out, running to the Koopa King. "Fawful has created a Dark Star Pendant of fury that will collide with the Star Pendant of Stupidity that green moustache will most likely collect like a baby of brattiness that will find candy no matter where the parents of stupidity hide it!"

The 8 Koopalings, Bowser and Kamek looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces. "Uh...what?" Kamek asked Fawful. He sighed, and slowed down his words. "Fawful has created a Dark Star Pendant of doom to collide with the regularness Star Pendant." Bowser lit up at this.

"You did? Haha! Awesome!" he laughed, then cracked his knuckles. "Let's see Mario or Green 'Stache try to stop us now!" The villians all laughed evilly, knowing that their plan would be fool-proof.

But little did they know there were one too many flaws in it.


End file.
